


my heart skipped a beat

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ricky is trying to get better at the whole feelings thing, nini is baby (post ep 10)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 56





	my heart skipped a beat

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so so so so long since I've written anything but i love ricky and nini so much so here's this Tiny thing.

Ricky was nervous. He had just confessed his love to, and then kissed, the love of his life slash best friend slash favourite person in the world. And he nervous to talk to her. It was stupid. He knew it was stupid. But that didn't stop his hands from sweating or his mouth from drying up.

'It's Nini. You can talk to her about anything. You can talk to her about this,' Ricky thought, wiping his palms on his pants and swallowing before saying, "Hey Nini? What are we?"

They were sitting in Ricky's car outside Ashlyn's house. Nini had made no move to get out of the car when they had arrived, so Ricky hadn't either. They had been sitting there listening to the radio for three songs now while Ricky had been trying to pluck up the courage to ask her the question.

"Hm?"

"I'm sure Kourtney has told everyone what she saw by now so they're going to ask questions and um what do we say? What are we? Are we dating? Are you my girlfriend now or are we taking things slow-"

"Ricky," Nini cut in, "Breathe. Yes I'm your girlfriend, if that's what you want. But we can also take things slow if you want to."

"Nope, no taking things slow. I love you, girlfriend."

"I love the sound of that, boyfriend."

"What did you call me? I didn't hear you."

"You are my boyfriend and I love you, Richard Bowen"

"I love you more, Nina Salazar-Roberts. Now, do you want to go inside?"

Ricky and Nini made their way inside hand in hand, smiling and talking like they were the only two people on the planet. 

They were two hours into the night when Kourtney couldn't take it anymore and finally said, "Are y'all dating or what?"

Ricky took Nini's hand as he replied, "Yup. Nini is my girlfriend and I love her so much."

"Oh shut up," Nini said, and kissed him on the cheek.

There were cheers and teasing and people exchanging money. Even EJ seemed happy for them. The theatre club made sure to tell Ricky and Nini they were gross every chance they got. That night was the happiest Ricky had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> i know kourtney didn't see them kissing in the ep but for the sake of the fic let's pretend she did


End file.
